A Father's Day To Remember
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: The children are doing some extra special things for Father's Day, read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Father's Day Beginning Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up, Rugrats/All Grown Up is a copyright of Klasky-Csupo.**

** A Father's Day Beginning Part 1**

** It was the third Sunday in June as 4-year-old Thomas Malcom Pickles and his 3-year-old brother, Dylan Prescott Pickles entered their parents' bedroom.**

** "Mommy," Dil whispered. "Mommy!"**

** Didi woke up.**

** "What is it, Dil?" Didi asked.**

** "Do you know what day it is today?" Dil asked Didi.**

** "Uh... Sunday?" Didi asked.**

** "Not just **_**any**_** Sunday, Mommy," Tommy said. "it is Father's Day."**

** "And, T and I want to make breakfast for Daddy," Dil added. "but we need your help."**

** "What were you boys planning on making for your father's breakfast?" Didi asked Tommy and Dil.**

** "Bacon and eggs, toast with butter, hashbrowns, pancakes, and fruit," Tommy answered Didi. "you know, the works."**

** "I'll let you boys handle the fruit," Didi said to Tommy and Dil. "I'll take care of the toaster, and the stove."**

** Over at Drew and Charlotte Pickles' residence, 6-year-old Angelica was up putting the finishing touches to her Father's Day present for Drew at her pottery wheel.**

** When her mother got off the phone with Lucy Carmichael.**

** "How is Doctor Carmichael, Mom?" Angelica asked.**

** "She's doing fine, the Carmichael family is going to Alissa's college so Alissa can spend Father's Day with her entire family especially Randy." Charlotte answered.**

** "I see." Angelica said.**

** "So, how is your father's pot coming along?" Charlotte asked Angelica.**

** "It's all done," Angelica answered. "all I need help with is baking it."**

** "I can help you out in that area, Angel." Charlotte said.**

** "Thanks, Mom." Angelica said.**

** Over at the Deville residence, 4-year-old Phil and Lil entered the office slash workout room where their mother, Betty was excerising.**

** "Whoa! What are you two doing in here," Betty scolded her twin son and daughter. "you both know you're not allowed in here!"**


	2. A Father's Day Beginning Part 2

** A Father's Day Beginning Part 2**

** "Sorry, Mommy," Phil apologized. "but Lil and I need your help."**

** "That's right," Lil agreed. "Phil and I pulled our allowances together and bought a new calculator for Daddy for Father's Day, could you help us wrap it."**

** "I would be happy to help you two." Betty said to Phil and Lil.**

** "Yes!" the twins cheered with glee.**

** Phil, Lil, and Betty went into the kitchen where the giftwrap, tape dispenser, and calculator lay on the table.**

** "Now, pay close attention," Betty said to Phil and Lil. "Mommy's going to teach you both how to wrap a present."**

** "Okay." Lil and Phil agreed.**

** Over at the Finster residence, 4-year-old Kimi Finster and 5-year-old Chuckie Finster entered the den with their mother, Kira.**

** "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Kimi exclaimed.**

** "Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Chuckie agreed.**

** "Thank you, Chuckie," Charles said. "thank you, Kimi."**

** "You're welcome." Chuckie and Kimi said to Charles.**

** "So," Charles asked Kira. "what have the children decided to do for me today?"**

** "They told me that they wanted to take you out for sushi, **_**Koibito**_**." Kira answered Charles.**

** "That sounds like a plan," Charles said. "I love sushi."**

** In the Carmichaels' van, 9-year-old Edwin and 6-year-old Susie were playing I Spy while 11-year-old Buster was listening to music with his headphones on.**

** When Randy parked the van at Alissa's college dormitory building.**

** "Okay, Carmichaels," Randy called. "everybody out!"**

** Lucy, Randy, Buster, Edwin, and Susie all unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the van.**

** Alissa came out of the dorm building.**

** "Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Alissa exclaimed, hugging Randy.**

** "Thank you, Alissa." Randy said.**

** "You're welcome, Dad." Alissa said.**

** Back at the Finster residence, Kira entered the kitchen to find Chuckie.**

** "Here, Pepper," Chuckie called. "come on out, my pretty girl!"**

** "What are you doing?" Kira asked Chuckie.**

** "Looking for Pepper," Chuckie answered Kira. "I have a dog treat for her."**

** "Pepper's at Tommy's house," Kira answered Chuckie. "she's spending the day with Spike."**

** Chuckie almost forgot about that fact.**

** "Oh yeah, Spike is Pepper's dad," Chuckie recalled. "she and Spiffy were born in the same litter."**


	3. A Father's Day Beginning Part 3

** A Father's Day Beginning Part 3**

** "And, Spiffy spent Mother's Day here with us so he could be with Fifi." Kira reminded Chuckie.**

** "I forgot about that!" Chuckie said to Kira.**

** Back at Stu and Didi's house, Stu entered the kitchen to find Tommy setting the table for breakfast.**

** "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Tommy and Dil exclaimed.**

** "My boys made breakfast for me," Stu exclaimed. "that's so thoughtful!"**

** "Mommy helped us too, she used the stove and toaster." Tommy explained to Stu.**

** "Good call." Stu said.**

** Just as Stu sat down to eat breakfast with his family, Spike, Spiffy, and Pepper ran into the kitchen and started begging.**

** "Down!" Tommy commanded Spike, Pepper, and Spiffy.**

** The three dogs raced out of the kitchen.**

** At Drew and Charlotte's residence, Drew entered the house from mowing the lawn.**

** Angelica handed Drew the finished clay pot she had made for him.**

** "How do you like your new pot, Dad?" Angelica asked.**

** "I love it! Thank you, Angelica!" Drew exclaimed.**

** "You're welcome, Dad." Angelica said.**

** Over at the Deville residence, Howard opened his new calculator from Phil and Lil.**

** "Hey! Thank you! This new calculator is just what I needed!" Howard said to Phil and Lil.**

** "You're welcome." Phil and Lil said.**

** Back with the Carmichael family, Susie was singing for her family.**

** When she reached the end of her song, Susie got applause.**

** "What a wonderful Father's Day present," Randy said. "thank you, Susie!"**

** "You're welcome, Dad." Susie said.**

** Susie hugged Randy as Alissa, Buster, Edwin, and Lucy all joined in.**


	4. Going To Ono's Sushi

** Going To Ono's Sushi**

** Back at the Finster residence, Charles, Kira, Kimi, and Chuckie were getting ready to go to the sushi restaurant.**

** "Chuckie, Kimi, will you two behave yourselves at the restaurant tonight?" **

** "Of course we will, Dad." Chuckie promised.**

** "You bet we will, and if we're lucky, we might be able to participate in karaoke night." Kimi added.**

** Once they reached Ono's Sushi, the Finster family got out of their car.**

** It had been a wonderful Father's Day for all.**


End file.
